


Smash! | Sam Winchester x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Competition, Dimples, F/M, Gaming, Smash Bros, THAT BULLSHIT WINDBOX, super smash bros, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"IT'S TIME FOR US TO MOTHER FUCKING SMASH!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smash! | Sam Winchester x Reader |

"Sam!"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
The corner of your mouth lifted up, a mischievous twinkle in your eyes, "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Sam smirked and set down the book he was reading, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I might. Why don't you remind me, just in case?"  
  
You jumped, all four limbs out as far as possible with a copy of _Super Smash Bros. for Wii U_  in your hand, " _IT'S TIME FOR US TO MOTHER FUCKING SMASH!"_  
  
The younger Winchester brother grinned and you kissed his dimples, unable to resist those crater cheeks. He took the game from your hands, quickly inserting the disk into the console and switching the television on. It'd become rare for you both to play the brawler game, as time was just not on your side for leisure in the past months. But, as fate would have it, there were no demons to hunt (that you were aware of, and you weren't about to go check the Internet for cases) and nothing else to do, so why the hell shouldn't you and your boyfriend play Smash Bros.?  
  
He grabbed his Gamecube controller and you the Wiimote and Nunchuk. Sam always scoffed when you picked up your preferred controller, but it was what you knew best and you were pretty damn good at using it too. You bumped him with your elbow and booted up the game.  
  
"Whatever, Winchester. This first round's on me."  
  
"Losing? Definitely."  
  
" _I'm_  not going to be the loser here tonight."  
  
"Yes you will! You haven't played in a month."  
  
"Neither have you!"  
  
"I don't need practice; I'm a Smash Bros. god." He smirked, his perfect smile wooing you for no damn reason.  
  
Deciding to cut the crap and go directly into battle, the both of you quickly selected your characters. Sam was always good with Mega Man, but you were sure he was no match for your Zelda. He rose his eyebrows at your character decision, questioning it as you selected a stage to play on, which ended up being good ol' Final Destination.  
  
"She got buffed in the latest patch. Like, the buffs she's needed since the game was released."  
  
"Hm... Well, you're still gonna lose."  
  
"Losersayswhat!" You said quickly, smirking as the match began.  
  
"What?" Sam asked, not catching that.  
  
Both of you heard a snicker and a bottle of beer being opened, "She got you on that one, Sammy. My bet's on the both of you sucking."  
  
"Shut up, Dean. Updog."  
  
The oldest of the bunker scrunched his face up, confused, "Updog? Wha-Oh, you sneaky woman. Almost had me."  
  
"Dammit!" You said with no malice to your words, "I've never gotten that to work before..."  
  
Dean watched the two of you play, the three of you silent. Dean's prediction of you and Sam not doing so well was spot on, and the month without playing was starting to show, quickly. Sam didn't seem to be able to pivot grab anymore, and shorthopping was merely a faded memory for you. You paused the game and looked at your boyfriend.  
  
"Alright, these first three rounds are practice rounds and therefore do not count. Deal?"  
  
He nodded, eyebrows temporarily lifting in his realization that Smash was not a game one could remain competent at without practice, "Deal."  
  
You finally beat out his Mega Man with a miraculously placed Din's Fire, thus ending the first round. Dean was happily enjoying his spectating, and Sam sighed at his loss. He shrugged it off and switched to play Sonic. He snickered at your disdainful scowl, picking Link and switching to the Fierce Deity costume, that one being your favorite. This time you let Sam pick the stage and with the announcer's count ending, the two of you were off, you with a bow to Sonic's stupid blue face.  
  
Though, unfortunately for you, Sam was actually pretty good at the hedgehog, the stupid blue ball. You were down a stock, rage was in effect, and you decided right then and there that Link against Sonic was the worst match you'd ever placed upon yourself. Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself and entered 'Super Saiyan' mode, as Dean dubbed it. With a sneaky pivot tilt, you brought the hedgehog down a stock, though if you weren't careful you'd be down another one and in 2nd in an instant, at your 112% damage rate.  
  
With a few quick combos, a bomb and an Up Smash, things were even once more. You smirked as you hit him with final Nair, ending the match.  
  
"Sonic looked tough, till Link kicked him in the stuff..." You sang, teasing him.  
  
"Hey, missy, these don't even count so don't get ahead of yourself."  
  
You grinned and selected Kirby whereas Sam chose Donkey Kong, switching to the pink color just to match you. Dean chose the stage for the two of you and watched as you tried to suck Donkey Kong up for his copy cat move.  
  
"You know, Kirby could do some amazing things, if you catch my drift."  
  
Sam paused the game and looked at his brother, "Why are we related?"  
  
"What? I'm just sayin', the guy's talented!"  
  
You sighed and shook your head, "Let it go, Sam. Just let it go."  
  
The taller one shivered in his disgust before unpausing, "I'm never gonna get to look at Kirby the same way again."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
Finally you managed to grasp Donkey Kong with the move, instead choosing to walk off the ledge. Dean had grabbed a new beer by this point and he grinned, singing: "Kirby held Donkey Kong captive in his huge disgusting head."  
  
"Kirby-cide is the worst thing a person can do to Donkey Kong." Sam said, losing his stock.  
  
"Hey, you _could_  be playing Little Mac."  
  
"I suppose that's true..."  
  
You and Sam continued to play for hours, some getting intense ("Guys, Fox versus Fox, no items, Final Destination. Go!") and others being just plain silly ("Alright you two, Marth versus Lucina, bunny hoods, Smash Balls. Clone wars, round one! Go!"). Dean had turned in some time ago, and your eyes were starting to hurt from all the playing.  
  
"One more match, Sammy." You yawned, "And I'm calling it a night."  
  
He could only and select Little Mac, using his favorite color: the pink sweatsuit. Your cursor moved around the character select screen for a bit, unsure who to play. You _could_  play Zero Suit Samus again, since she was Sam's weakness character, but you just weren't as good at her as your fellow hunter and Smasher, Elizabeth. She was just a beast with the woman. With a sigh and an inaudible 'What the hell?' you chose your character, Sam rolling his eyes immediately.  
  
"Oh come _on_! Who plays as King Dedede?"  
  
"Watch me work, Winchester!" You snapped. "I'll kick your Mac's ass."  
  
"Don't let Liz find out; she's use Zero Suit's whip on you if you harm her Mac Baby with one of her most hated characters."  
  
You ignored his very real threat and selected the Boxing Ring as your final stage, the match actually quite hard on both ends. Mac was so quick and strong on the ground, whereas Dedede was slow and heavy, which made it easy for the Bruiser from the Bronx to combo him. But Mac just wasn't worth the dirt under his boots when it came to air fighting ("You ain't no air fighter, Mac!") and that's when you took advantage, racking up all that damage to even the fight out.  
  
Each of you were soon on your last stock, and that's when hearts started thumping. Mac's K.O. Meter was one hit away from being filled, and Sam was pretty good at connecting the punch. The both of you were standing at opposite ends of the ring, the match at a standstill. You silently dared him to move, tossing out a Gordo. Sam took the chance and allowed the attack to hit him, the K.O. Meter now filled and ready to be used. You swore under your breath, as Sam came running at you, ready to push that button and declare himself the winner of the night.  
  
You jumped, but King Dedede was just too big and your first jump not high enough. Sam pushed the button, and...  
  
 _"THAT FUCKING WINDBOX!"_  
  
You began laughing uncontrollably, Sam watching as you remained alive, Little Mac coming down from his failed one-hit knockout. Sam scowled and sat there a moment before walking to the ledge, and using his side-b off the stage, the crowd gasping as Sam killed himself. He tossed his controller down and left the room with a cry:  
  
 _"They need to fix that shit!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my last commission before I get back to work on that Changes chapter! It's had some work done to it, lol, just not too much, nor has it been opened it a while.


End file.
